


So Much Depends Upon a Blue Honda Civic

by clio_jlh



Series: Imagine Me and You [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cars, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, RPF, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is beholden to his first car.  Simon appreciates it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Depends Upon a Blue Honda Civic

My clearest memory from that day is that my car wouldn't start.

I had driven out from Atlanta to Los Angeles in my college car, a blue Honda that lasted much longer than it probably should have. Of course it would pick the morning of a meeting about being a judge on some reality show import from the UK to refuse to start. After twenty minutes of trying not to flood the engine, I finally lay my head on the steering wheel, wrapped my arms underneath it, and said, "Darlin', if you get me to this meeting, I will never sell you." I tried again, and the car started right up.

I got the job, though as host rather than judge, and the rest as they say is history.

I kept that promise. A few years later, Simon spotted the Honda in my garage and made fun of it until I told him this story. The next day I came home to see that the car, which I hadn't driven in years, had been scrubbed and polished outside and in, and draped with the same car cover he uses for his Porsche. I guess it's precious to him now, too.


End file.
